


Dead

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Flesh eating, Gore, Horror, Multi, Sickness, Zombie AU, Zombie Flug, all that fun stuff, but then he comes back to life, tags will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “I’m dead...I’m dead...I had died...why am I here?! Why did you bring me back?!” He cried. No tears fell. “I told Demencia to kill me! I told her to not let me turn!” Now he was a horrible forsaken creation, something that stood halfway between life and death, and had it been not for his own human morals and limitations, he would have found it interesting in his sick brain.“Well thank Lucifer she didn’t! Even if she had Flug, I would have repaired your brain and brought you back myself. You do not get the luxury of dying and staying dead. Now, I’ve done my share. Back to work.”That was it? That was all Black Hat had to say to him?! He felt pathetic, but angered. A snark escaped his mouth and he stood in an angry haste. “Back to work?! I died! I died and now I’m stuck here! Like this! You monster! You horrible horrible monster!” He screamed, falling again, sobbing.“Monster?” Black Hat turned back to him. “Darling, look in the mirror.”He left a Flug there in the dark, sobbing and grieving his own death.





	Dead

~~~

He wanted a possible way to end the world, just in case things got too boring. A possible apocalypse perhaps, a flesh eating virus. 

A classic, a zombie virus. Perfect. 

He was somewhat pleased at how eager the doctor was to create such a disease. It probably should have alarmed him, but perhaps it would allow the doctor to make haste in this assignment. “It will give me a leg up in the mad science world! I’ll be the first to make a functioning mutation of the virus!”

Now Flug was no bio engineer. He could take different parts of animals, stitch them together, and make half-breeds with forced breeding, but besides that, this was new territory for him. Which made it even more exciting. He lowered the temperature in the lab, so not to disturb the viruses and bacteria he worked with, and took extra precautions to ensure no one would disturb him, one part since he didn’t want anyone to get sick, and another for his own safety. He wore extra thick gloves, and he swapped his normal coat for an extra long one and sturdier one. 

When it came down to it, he managed to speed up the process of mutation within a rabies virus, manipulating the RNA through different exposures to ultra-violet light and enzymes. He managed to merge it with a nasty strand of the flu, which he manipulated to activate brain activity after the body had been shutdown. 

Finally, through multiple tries, he exposed the ungodly virus to a group of ants. They died within seven days, and luckily came back hours later, eating the health ants. Flug grinned, leaning back and sighing after burning the ant farm. Months of hard work, finally paid off, and without a single interrupt-

“Hiya Flug!”

Flug froze. No, it couldn’t be, he had sealed the vents off with titanium. How could she have-

“I finally bit through your stupid barrier! It was a tough one I tell ya! But now I’m finally here!”

“Demencia!” Flug turned to her. “Stay up there! I’m working with deadly viruses!”

“Really?! I wanna help!” She leapt down off the ceiling, crashing into the floor. “Wow it’s cold in here,” she wrapped herself in her hair. Flug rolled his eyes and carefully screwed the cap into the virus’s vial. He labeled it ‘ZV’. 

“Is that a deadly virus?! I wanna touch it!”

“No!”

Flug buried the vial under his coat and ran for the door. Demencia obviously took it as some weird form of play, and charged after him. “Give it to me!”

“Demencia stop!” Demencia grabbed the end of his lab coat in her mouth and yanked, making Flug fall back. The vial went rolling across the floor. Demencia gasped and charged like a bull after it. Flug tackled her, fighting tooth and nail trying to pull her back. All the while trying to reach the remote in his jacket, clicking a button to signal for the HatBots. 

He pinned her arms for a second, and she went into a death roll like some alligator, spinning the both of them in the floor. She tore his jacket off in the process, trying to scratch his neck. She bit his stomach and injected venom, all while he heard a loud crunch. 

“Demencia I told you not to use your venom on me!” Flug kicked her. He knew she never really meant to hurt him when they ‘played,’ but sometimes she did get too rough. She quickly got off him. “I didn’t even bite you!” She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. The HatBots came in, and she snarled at them. 

Flug was about to speak, but when he sat up, pain shot through his abdomen. “What did you DO-“

Demencia gasped. “Flug-”

He looked down. Blood dripped like a broken faucet from his wound. A puncture in his stomach, with the vial sticking out as if it were a misplaced appendage. 

Even the HatBots froze at the sight, unsure of what exactly to do. Demencia moved towards him slowly, and if he were a startled animal. She extended her hand. 

“Flug-”

Flug fell to his side, bleeding and at the odd moment, convulsing. 

~~~

When he came to, he was lying face up on a couch. He groaned loudly, touching his stomach. That sent a sour pain through his body, and he quickly moved his hands away, daring to not touch it again. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, dried by the unrestful sleep. He wanted water. 

Slowly he attempted to stand. Where exactly was he? Not in the lab, not in his room...

This was the parlor, where Black Hat liked to receive important guests. But why was he here? He had fainted yes, the gap in his memory proved that. But why would he be moved here? Shouldn’t he be in his room? Black Hat wouldn’t like him bleeding all over the carpets and furniture. 

He tried to stand again, but failed miserably. He tried to open his mouth, pulling his lips apart as if they were stuck together by glue. 

“H-hello...?” It came out as a sad croak. “Demencia...? 5.0.5...?” Did he dare call for his boss in this state? “Anyone..?”

He could already feel the fever lingering over his head like a hungry vulture, ready to dive in claws first and feast upon him. His wound needed to be treated quickly, it was closing in on infection. 

Speaking of...what had happened? He couldn’t remember the minutes before. Demencia and him had been fighting, yes...and...what came next after that?

Blast this gap in his memory! He might have been a total genius, but even his genius was no match for the human limitations of the mind. 

Angered, he looked back to his wound. Something had been lodged deep within it, and when he grabbed at the strange string coming out from it, he laughed a bit. 

Obviously the work of Demencia, however he would have preferred she didn’t lodge a tampon into his gut. It was clever thinking no doubt, and in the heat of the moment it was a great quick solution. After all that’s what it was made for. 

But now that he was awake and his wound was caked over with blood, he wished for proper medical attention. 

But again, he was stuck. His wounds and body would not allow him to move, not for medicine, not for a drink of water, not even to just sit up. He licked his lips and tried again to call for someone, this time louder. He took a deep breath in. 

“Demencia! 5.0.5!” He decided against calling for his boss. 

There were a few more moments of pause, where he was left to close his eyes and listen to the sound of nothing around him, his breathing perhaps, his heartbeat. He felt sticky, and while he was one to not bathe for possibly months at a time, this was one occasion he felt it necessary to bathe the moment he was able to walk. 

His head was pounding when Demencia and 5.0.5 finally came in. His arm was over his eyes, the unnatural light hurt. 

“Flug! You’re okay!”

“Yeah...I am...” he removed his arm. Demencia curled her nose. He smelled awful, like curdled milk and rotten fish. “Can you...get the med bag...? And water...”

“Yeah! Uh, Fives grab the water!” Dem went scurrying into the vents. 5.0.5 nuzzled his dad once before going to find water. 5.0.5 returned with a pitcher of ice water and a glass. He had even put a slice of lemon on the edge of the glass. 

Flug smiled and took it off. “Thanks bud, but...plain water is fine,” he drank two cups, and it was the best water of his life. It tasted like the water he drank in the odd hours of the night, when he woke up from his rare sleep thirsty. 

Dem returned with a red duffel bag hanging from her jaws. She slung it over her shoulder when she hoped down off the wall. 

“Here you go Flug,” she gently placed it beside him. Flug slowly sat up, despite the horrible pain shooting through his body and the painful protests of his limbs. He unzipped the bag and looked at the contents within. He reached for the rubbing alcohol first, slowly pulling up his shirt. His gasp made him choke, and drop the bottle in his hand. 

“Oh what the hell?! What the hell?!” 

It looked like a meteor had hit his stomach. The skin around the wound was black and blue, with large dark grey veins spindling out from it, bulging under the skin. “Demencia what did you do to me?!”

“It wasn’t me! You landed on your virus or whatever,” she huffed and crossed her arms. Flug froze, something in his brain clicking. 

Wait...

“Did you see what vial I landed in?” He asked. 

“Ya...I’ll go get it,” she scurried away. Flug slowly went back to tending his wound, despite his shaking hands. The jaws of fear had a tight grip on his heart. He bit his sleeve and poured gingerly over the wound, tightening his jaws as his wound hissed and sizzled. He examined for more glass shards, taking out as many as he could with the small prongs he found in the med-bag. When it was red, he dressed it tenderly, and patched it.

Dem came back with the vial in hand. Flug examined it, pushing up the wet label. In smeared marker, he saw two blurred letters. 

‘ZV’

“Fuck...” Flug felt his whole body shake. “Fuck...”

“What? What is it?”

Flug shook his head and stood, his pure terror numbing the pain now. Dem began to protest. “Flug I don’t think you should walk-”

He began to plow forward as if rebelling against his own body. He moved jaggedly, like a broken robot, each junky movement sending shots of hurt up his body. 

His ears rang, ringing so loud like alarms. He didn’t hear Demencia or 5.0.5 calling after him as he practically stormed his own lab. He went inside, and his body decided that was enough. He fell onto his desk and wheezed, trying to pull himself up. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he had to cure himself. Fast. Before the disease crippled him. 

He fell back however, coughing harshly. He landed flat in his back. The ringing got louder, the lights grew brighter, and the world spun like a globe. Something wet splattered over him, and come again, he couldn’t remember anything. 

~~~

Waking up again, Demencia and 5.0.5 argued while cool steam pushed over his head. He pushed the button to open the glass, but it didn’t work. He banged on the glass of his bed, and they turned to him. 5.0.5 quickly hit a button and it opened. He gasped and flopped forward. 

“You’re awake!” Dem tackled him. “It’s been three days!”

“What?! God...” he gripped his bag. “Three days?!”

“Yeah..we didn’t know what to do and...Black Hat wanted to know where you were. So we told him you were away,” she said. Flug pulled up his shirt. The veins had gotten thicker and longer, looking like snakes. He shivered. 

“What’s going on here?” Demencia looked at his infection. 

“It’s-“ he paused and took a shaky breath in. “-complicated,”

5.0.5 titled his head. 

“I can wait, I have all day,” Demencia sat with her legs crossed. “Tell me!” Flug hesitated again. How did one delicately put they were going to die in a matter of time? Only to come back as a flesh eating zombie? He himself couldn’t come to terms with the ides that he would eventually die, and turn. Would it hurt? What was dying like? Or more so, what happened after he died?

“Flugggg-” Demencia’s voice broke broke his train of thought. “Tell me!”

“Okay...okay...”

Explaining it also made him feel sickly. He felt his stomach burn with hot acid as he finished, causing him to wrap his arms around himself. Demencia’s smile had slowly disappeared, and 5.0.5, realizing the danger his father was in, immediately wrapped him in a hug. Flug tried to take comfort in it, but the burning in his stomach became unbearable. The acid came rushing forwards, and he spasmed, hot soupy liquid pouring down from his mouth. 

5.0.5 yipped and dropped him by instinct. Flug fell into the pool of bile. It was strangely dark grey, and it smelled like blood. 5.0.5 whimpered and lumbered back over to him, nuzzling his face to apologize. “It’s okay bud...”

“So...are you...really going to die?” Demencia asked. Flug could hear her voice grow soft near the end. She was going to cry. 

“...I don’t have much time to make a cure Dem, and even if I had three days back...it would probably take a month to even just begin a cure,” he looked down at the ground. “And even so, near the end of the week I probably won’t even be able to move, my body will just slowly shut down,” he rubbed his face, smearing the grey bile over his bag. 

“But it will be okay won’t it? You’ll turn and then you’ll just be a zombie and I’ll bring you flesh and you’ll just be your normal self,” Dem blinked, her eyes glossy. “Please...”

“Dem...” Flug slowly stood, gasping at the energy it took. “You know that’s not how it’s going to work...” he smiled tiredly up at her. “And you know that’s not what I’d want. When the time comes-”

“No don’t-” Dem shut her eyes tightly, gripping her hair. 

“-I need you to take 5.0.5 out of the room-”

“SHUT UP!” She snapped, tears streaming from her eyes as she ripped hair from her follicles, her fangs bared. 

“...Dem please...please...” Flug begged, coughing harshly. “Please...”

Dem sniffed. Flug gently covered 5.0.5’s ears. 

“-aim for the head, okay? Aim for the head and...and...and that will be that,” Flug said. 5.0.5 whimpered again. He pretended not to hear, he didn’t want to. 

Dem ran to him and hugged him tight, nuzzling into his shoulder. Despite his god awful sickly smell, she couldn’t pull away. “Please...you’re a genius..there has to be some way...something...please Flug...”

Flug simply hugged her back, sighing. He shut his eyes, taking in her presence. For once, Dem smelled nice to him. 

~~~

Dem promised him the best next few days of his life. “It’s going to be great,” she said. “We’ll play video games, watch movies, I’ll bring you every meal in bed, it’s going to be great!”

Whether it was denial sinking in or what, he didn’t question it. He focused on getting some sleep, and tending his sickness. His stomach has turned a horrible black and blue, like a giant bruise. The sickness got worse, to points he wished he’d die early. There were times the fever that had finally set in grabbed him like an angry Black Hat and shook relentlessly until he couldn’t even recognize the faces around him. He’d scream and cry for his brother, who he hasn’t sen in five years. 

Then when he did sleep, it wasn’t restful. Nightmares plagued him, making him believe he had cleaned the bones of his beloved bear of flesh. When he woke up, he’d ring the small bell by his bed and Demencia or 5.0.5 would come in. He’d politely ask for water, and then ask them to stay with him. 

Near the end, his body finally has given out. His heart and brain were still fighting for every moment, but he knew from the looks of the monitor screen, they were getting tired. And strangely enough, in those last days, there was a strange peace over him. Black Hat hadn’t called on him once, and he felt every nerve of tension and anxiety leave his body. He was surprisingly relaxed. 

The last hours he couldn’t remember, something about a clock ticking quietly and Dem hugging his corpse of a boy. “You’re okay...you’re okay...” she whispered softly, not wanting to leave him. She had cuddled up beside him, nuzzling into his neck. “You’re okay...”

5.0.5 was the hardest one to say goodbye to, looking back at it. Not only was he is son, but the bear couldn’t speak. He could understand words, but he couldn’t say them, he couldn’t express his words properly without miming what he wanted to those who didn’t understand his babbling.   
But now in these final moments, with the last breaths of air in his dad’s lungs, 5.0.5 found the word he wanted to say. It had been the word that had sealed him into silence, but he didn’t care of the consequences if it was spoken. He nuzzled into his dad’s neck, his nose didn’t snivel at the scent of death. He spoke one word, one soft word. That Flug did remember. 

“...d-dad...”

Flug rubbed 5.0.5’s fur gently, before relaxing back. “Dem...” he said, though he didn’t move his head. “You have to-“

“No.”

“You...you promised...”

Dem hugged him tightly. “I don’t want your last memory of me blowing your brains out. Please just...I’ll do it, but not now,”

Flug sighed. He had no way of ensuring Dem would do it. But...it’s okay. If Demencia wouldn’t kill him, Black Hat certainly would. They couldn’t have a zombie roaming around the manor. 

“It won’t be me...” Flug whispered. “It won’t be me...”

He shut his eyes. It was late, he was tired. And as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, he saw a shadow rise at the end of the bed. A tall shadow with a top hat. It extended its hand, as if saying it was time to go. He tried to reach out for the hand, but darkness enveloped him. 

~~~

Dem laid there a few moments after Flug had passed, she could feel the warmth of life leave his body. She shivered, hugging into his chest. “Fluggy...” Here she was, in her pajamas, her nice ones Flug let her wear if she was behaved, clinging onto the corpse of her best friend. It felt like those crazy mad-libs she would do on the back of cereal boxes. 

5.0.5 hugged her, and she wailed, along with the bear. Why did she have to be so stupid?! Why couldn’t she just have listened?! Her recklessness lead to the death of Flug, and for once in her life did she not feel a joy in Flug’s torment. 

The hour of grief was interrupted when the body made a sound. A terrible hiss like a snake, it made her freeze. She sensed danger and quickly sprung away. “Fives! You gotta leave! You gotta leave!” Seeing the girl’s hackles raised, 5.0.5 did as he was told, leaving Demencia with the corpse. It rose like the zombie it was, the horrible sound of limbs cracking filling her ears. 

She took out her mace. It felt off the bed, and growled at her. She growled back, baring her fangs. She sprung from the end of the bed at it, tackling it. She pushed it’s head to the ground and raised her mace to kill-

But then Flug looked up at her, his lifeless soulless eyes staring into her own. The small frail hisses it made, she could hear small glimmers of his voice. She got off him slowly, and he rose, his jaw hanging from under his bag. She took a few uncertain steps back, as Flug drew closer to her, slowly. 

“I...I can’t...” tears formed in her eyes. 

This was no corpse she could mangle into zombie meat, this was her best friend. This was Flug...she couldn’t kill Flug again. 

“I’m sorry Flug...I’m sorry...I can’t do it...I’m sorry...”

~~~

Black Hat was either dumb, or he just didn’t care Flug had died. She wasn’t sure.

She thought about this as she fed Flug, tossing hero limbs into the abandoned drawing room. That’s where he lived now. There was furniture and bugs in there for him to enjoy and it was dark and quiet, so he wouldn’t be disturbed. She had told 5.0.5 not to get close, and to only go in to see him when she was around. 

He didn’t do his science work, but, he was nice to talk to, he was a great listener. She tossed another limb into his room, hearing him eat. “You’re hungry today Flug!” She called in, tossing in the last limb. Whenever she killed a hero, she’d divide the body up into small chunks for him. He ate a lot more now, much more than when he was alive. When he finished the limbs, she shut the door. “Okay! See you later!” She said with a giggle. 

Days passed, things were normal. Or, as normal as they came. Black Hat finally spoke up about the absence of Flug a week or so later. 

“Where is the doctor? I haven’t seen him in days,” Black Hat asked when he called her into his office. “And you two are tighter than seams, where is he?”

“I...I don’t know,” she confessed. “Really...I don’t...I think he had to leave for some science convention.” She twiddled her hands behind her back, looking away from him. 

“Oh? He never told me,” Black Hat said. “Demencia, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

She looked up again. Oh his eyes, she couldn’t keep this up much longer. Sweat dripped down her neck, she trembled where she stood. 

“Now my dear,” he purred, smiling so sinister it made her knees weak. “Where is the doctor?”

She couldn’t lie, but if she didn’t, Flug would die. “N-no...”

“No? Hmm,” he hummed and spun his chair away. She wondered if she could run. 

“Did you know he was making a zombie virus?” Black Hat asked, clicking a pen on his desk. “The progress was impressive, but I haven’t seen the final product. He missed his check-in. So unlike him, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah...it’s weird,” she said. “Zombie virus? Really?”

“Yes, a zombie virus,” Black Hat faced her again. “Now, Demencia, I’ll only ask once more. Where is the doctor?”

He KNEW! He knew she knew! She gripped her hair tightly. “Oh I can’t lie to you! I-I’ll show you...but you have to PROMISE you won’t hurt him! Promise me okay?”

Black Hat grinned. “Certainly my dear, now, bring me to him.”

Dem slowly brought him to the abandoned room. “We have to quiet and not shine harsh light on him, it scares him,” she said quietly, going to the door and gently pulling it open. Black Hat stepped inside and squinted. He could smell decayed meat, that was for sure. There were already flies from the maggots that had probably hatched. He casted a small red orb of light, hovering beside him as he walked. “Doctor,” perhaps his suspicions weren’t true. 

Oh but they were. There he was, standing and lumbering like the mindless corpse he had become. His eyes were lifeless, he was completely dead. He was impressed with the doctor’s work, a shame it went to waste on his own body. 

The zombie spotted him, lumbering towards him and growling. Black Hat laughed. “Oh my friend, you really think you could easily take me down? Pitiful, but I appreciate the efforts,” he snapped his fingers. “Unfortunately, I need my doctor back.”

Now Black Hat’s magic would bring the doctor back, but of course with a catch. He simply couldn’t just reanimate the dead no, they stayed dead, but their minds were his. Not on,y that, but he owned the doctor’s soul, and he could do with it as he pleased. 

The zombie fell to the ground, it’s snarling slowing into heaved breaths. “Yes, come back to me doctor,” Black Hat knelt beside him. Flug coughed, blood dripping from his mouth onto the ground. “W-where am I?” He cried out. “I was dead! I am dead! I shouldn’t be here!”

Poor thing, if Black Hat had a heart he’d have felt pity for him. “Calm yourself,” Black Hat said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Flug grabbed it so quick and with such force Black Hat wasn’t expecting, his hand came clean off at the wrist. Black Hat frowned, his hand letting go of the handkerchief and scurrying back over to him, connecting back into its place. 

“You must relax doctor, your nerves need to reawaken,” Black Hat paused. “The nerves that let you move anyway,” he said. 

“I’m dead...I’m dead...I had died...why am I here?! Why did you bring me back?!” He cried. No tears fell. “I told Demencia to kill me! I told her to not let me turn!” Now he was a horrible forsaken creation, something that stood halfway between life and death, and had it been not for his own human morals and limitations, he would have found it interesting in his sick brain. 

“Well thank Lucifer she didn’t! Even if she had Flug, I would have repaired your brain and brought you back myself. You do not get the luxury of dying and staying dead. Now, I’ve done my share. Back to work.” 

That was it? That was all Black Hat had to say to him?! He felt pathetic, but angered. A snark escaped his mouth and he stood in an angry haste. “Back to work?! I died! I died and now I’m stuck here! Like this! You monster! You horrible horrible monster!” He screamed, falling again, sobbing. 

“Monster?” Black Hat turned back to him. “Darling, look in the mirror.”

He left a Flug there in the dark, sobbing and grieving his own death.

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS OUT IN TIME FOR HALLOWEEN
> 
> maybe I’ll write the second part, not sure yet,
> 
> hope y’all liked it!


End file.
